


33 Days

by citrinesunset



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's due date is fast approaching, and Neal never knew that a month could feel both too long and too short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	33 Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday gift for [](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/profile)[kanarek13](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/). It's a sequel to [Permanency](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3127706), which you may want to read first. This fic, like the first one, is an AU that disregards the final season.

Neal didn't hear the footsteps in the hall until it was too late. He tensed, but there was no point in trying to make his way over to the maple rocking chair in the corner. Moving stealthily wasn't his strong point at the moment.

A moment later, Peter appeared in the doorway. He was still wearing his suit jacket, so he must have just gotten home. He was carrying a small white paper bag.

"Neal, what are you doing? You're supposed to be staying off your feet."

Neal's obstetrician put him on bed rest last week, and ever since then, Peter had treating him like he was carrying a landmine instead of a baby.

Without looking away from the picture frame he was centering on the wall, Neal said, "The doctor said I can stand for short periods, remember?"

"Then why are you spending your time hanging up...is that a Monet forgery?"

"A Monet _reproduction_. Why go out and buy some cheap print when I can paint a copy right here at home?"

"And it is a copy, right?"

"I'd take offense at that question, but it's flattering that you still trust my ability to pull off a heist."

Peter came up beside him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Oh, I'm sure you could figure out a way if you wanted to."

Neal looked down at the paper bag in Peter's hand. He got a whiff of a sweet scent emanating from it. "What's that?"

"I talked to El on the phone earlier, and she said you've been craving sweets today. I picked you up one of those cronut things you like so much."

Peter had proved extremely adept at catering to Neal's cravings. Perhaps a little _too_ adept, judging by the amount of weight Neal had managed to gain. Still, Neal couldn't deny that being pampered was nice. Now that he was supposed to be on bed rest, Peter and Elizabeth were even bringing him meals in bed.

All the shopping and gifts had been fun, too. A month ago, he'd gone out with Elizabeth to pick out nursery furniture and decorations. He knew, logically, that the baby wouldn't care about a matching crib and changing table, and that one pretty mobile was just as good as any other. But the nursery was his pet project, and he wanted it to be perfect.

"C'mon," Peter said. "Why don't you sit down and eat your cronut?"

"Just a minute. I have a couple more pictures to hang."

"I'll take care of that. Tomorrow, I'm going to be home all day and I'll work on getting stuff done in here."

"Really? That's what you said _last_ weekend."

"Well, this time I mean it." Peter walked over to where the pieces of the unassembled changing table were leaning against the wall.

Neal couldn't blame Peter for neglecting the nursery. For one thing, after Neal had first moved in, Peter had gone into overdrive getting the house ready for the baby. He'd even put covers on all the outlets, even though Neal and Elizabeth had pointed out that it would be a while before the baby started exploring. And Neal knew that Peter was busy, and that his schedule was unpredictable.

Besides, this room was Neal's project. He liked working on it.

There was so much to do, though. And only a little more than month to go before Neal's planned c-section.

As if to remind him of her impending arrival, the baby chose that moment to give him a hearty kick. Neal grunted in response and put a hand on his belly.

Peter's head whipped in Neal's direction. "What happened? Did you have a contraction?"

"What? No. Peter, you need to calm down. I'm not going to explode. The baby just kicked."

Peter looked a little sheepish. "Oh. Can I feel?"

Neal peeled his t-shirt up and held it to his chest. Peter strode over and placed his free hand over Neal's belly.

At first, Neal thought that the kick might have been a one-off thing. But after a moment, he felt another sharp movement. Peter clearly felt it, too, because his mouth spread into a grin.

"She's strong," Peter said.

"She is. Looks like you might be getting a football fan, after all."

"She's definitely inherited her dad's talent for showing off."

Neal braced a hand on his lower back. It was starting to ache. "I'm getting tired. I guess I should go sit down."

Peter put an arm around his waist and walked with him for the short trip down the hall to Neal's bedroom.

Neal had a nice set-up. Peter and Elizabeth let him take the guest room. The other room on the third-floor, which had been a little-used office, was now the nursery. There was a small bathroom next to Neal's bedroom, which was a lifesaver now that it seemed like he couldn't go an hour without peeing. Since going on bed rest, Peter and Elizabeth had brought up books and art supplies so he could amuse himself. Still, it could get lonely and boring being by himself while Peter and Elizabeth worked.

Mozzie often visited, though. Sometimes he brought gifts. The most recent was a stroller with a hidden compartment. He'd accepted that he wasn't going to be Neal's midwife, but was now adamant about being the baby's godfather. Peter wasn't convinced, but Neal didn't think they had a say in the matter.

As Neal crawled into bed and settled himself against the nest of pillows he'd constructed, he said, "This is getting old."

"Yeah, well, you don't have much longer."

"I feel like I've been pregnant forever. I can't remember the last time I was able to see my feet while standing."

Peter rubbed his shoulder and handed him the bag with the cronut. "I know," he said.

"No, you don't. My feet hurt. My back hurts. My balance is off. Whenever I walk, I feel like a drunk penguin. And my dick keeps getting hard."

"Aw. Do you want me to give you a blowjob? Or did the doctor say no sex?"

Neal sighed. "It doesn't matter. I'm not really in the mood."

Earlier in his pregnancy, he'd enjoyed a boost in his libido. But the thought of having sex in his current state was less than appealing.

As Neal started to console himself by eating the cronut, Peter sat on the edge of the bed.

"I shouldn't be eating this," Neal said in between bites. "I'm gaining too much weight as it is."

"You have a baby inside you. Of course you're going to gain weight."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure our baby doesn't weigh thirty-five pounds."

"You can lose the weight after she's born."

"I don't know. I'm planning on making up for lost time. I miss all the foods I used to eat."

Early in his pregnancy, he hadn't thought that altering his diet was such a big deal. He'd figured he would get used to it. But he sorely missed his old habits. Wine, coffee, sushi, soft cheeses....

Patting him on the knee, Peter said, "Once you recover from the c-section, I'll take you out to dinner. How about that? We can even get sushi, if you want."

"I'd like that."

They sat in silence for a minute while Neal finished his snack. Once he was done, Neal leaned back against the pillows and thought.

"You know, as ready as I am for this to all be over, I can't believe we only have a month before the baby will be here."

"I know. It'll happen before we know it."

"There's still so much to do. We haven't even decided on a name yet."

There was a sheet of paper on the nightstand with a list of Neal's latest ideas. One of his baby books suggested that he and his partner should each come up with a selection of names and compare lists to find something they both liked. But so far, he and Peter hadn't agreed on anything. Elizabeth was threatening to arbitrate.

"We'll figure it out."

Neal knew they would. People had babies every day. It wasn't like breaking into the Louvre. And Neal had never been easily intimidated by a challenge. But this was different. He wasn't just responsible for himself anymore. He was going to have a child.

After a moment, Peter said, "Hey, speaking of which, I've been thinking. What would you think if I looked into working in the private sector?"

Neal looked at him. "What? You mean, leave the FBI?"

"Yeah. I could work in security, insurance. Something like that."

"We're about to have a baby, and you're thinking of changing careers?"

"Not right away, of course. I'd wait a few months."

"But why? You love the FBI."

Peter shrugged. "I love you and El. I'm going to love our baby. I just think it's something to consider. I could earn more, and have more regular hours. I don't want everything to fall on you. I know you haven't had a chance to do much since your sentence ended."

Neal studied Peter's face and searched his eyes. "Does this have something to do with us? Is the Bureau giving your trouble about it?"

Since getting off the anklet, Neal had been out of the loop about what went on at the FBI. He knew that Peter had come clean about their relationship, and while Peter claimed everything was okay and that he wasn't in serious trouble, Neal knew it probably wasn't that simple.

"You know my team—they're loyal to me. But not everyone knows, and I don't want to have to hide our relationship. And let's be honest—an agent sleeping with a CI who was in his custody isn't going to sit right with everyone. Even if you're not complaining about it."

Neal nodded slowly. "And I guess it's a little hard to explain that your former CI is living with you and your wife." He frowned. "This is what I was worried about. I never wanted to ruin your career."

Peter kissed him on the cheek. "You haven't. I've never been happier."

To Neal's shame, his eyes started to water. He was a mess these days. It didn't take much to set him off, and he was already frustrated today.

He quickly blinked, but it was too late.

"Hey," Peter said, "are you crying? Is it something I said?"

"I'm fine, Peter."

"It's hormones, isn't it? When El's sister was pregnant, she cried all the time. Do you want me to leave you alone? I can let you rest...."

"No," Neal said quickly. He sat up and breathed in deeply through his nose. "No, it's okay. You're not bothering me."

He wouldn’t come right out and say it, but he really wanted the company.

"I need to look at some files I brought home," Peter said. "I could bring them up here, if you don't mind sharing the bed with me and some file folders."

"Sounds perfect. Any interesting cases?" The thought of exciting heists helped soothe his nerves.

"In fact, we're on the trail on a jewel thief right now."

Neal grinned. "I like stolen jewels. Helping find them, I mean."

Standing, Peter said, "Then I'll be right back."

"I won't go anywhere."  



End file.
